The New Assassination Classroom
by Wonder Snail
Summary: Two years after Korosensei's death, he's found a way to return. And while all his students are happy to be taught by him again, the governments of the world still aren't that fond of him. With four new trained assassins joining in, will the Assassination Classroom be able to redo their greatest accomplishment? Slight AU, Adaption of original story by LetsWriteDis. SYOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Let's address some things.**

 **1\. This story is not my original idea, the original story line and characters are from the user LetsWriteDis. However, they have given me permission to adapt this story and use their characters in it. I am very grateful to them for allowing me to do so.**

 **2\. I will be using the system of italics, bold, and underline usage to clarify whether a character is speaking in a certain language, singing, dreaming, or communicating in some other way**

 **3\. This story will be somewhat of an AU. Almost everything is the same to cannon other than, Korosensei was never revealed to the public. This event causes many other events to not happen, such as Gakuho Asano stepping down as chairman. If I find I have to bend cannon in any other way, I will make it very clear.**

 **4\. There are going to be heavy fantasy elements in this story, while also keeping Assassination Classroom's heavy sci-fi elements. I think the way that the two genres clash together is very interesting, and if you do not think you will like it, you do not have to read this story.**

 **5\. Please be patient with me, I'm running three stories at one time, while also having school work. If I can find a way to get a set schedule going for updating, I will certainly notify you**

 **6\. I will allow OCs to be submitted for this story as "extra" characters. They will not be part of E Class, but part of the main building. Most of these characters will probably not play a major role, but will act more as characters to make the setting of the main school seem more realistic.**

 **Well, I'm sorry for having that take so long! Hopefully you guys are still reading...**

 _Italicized means singing_

Underlined means English

 **Bold with underline means facility sign language**

 ** _Italicized bold means a flashback or dream_**

 **With a lot said, and hopefully still some readers left. I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY ASSOCIATION WITH ITS CREATION/CREATORS. Thank you so much for reading!**

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

 **Gakushu Asano's POV**

"A highschool E Class?" I ask the principal. "What purpose would that serve?"

"There are many students that are becoming disruptive. I plan to transfer back the old E Class that you know from a few years ago." He responds. "I've made all the arrangements, and when the new school year starts they'll be back."

"And the students that are disruptive here are just going to keep being disruptive here?"

"Reinstalling the E Class system at the high school level will hopefully 'inspire' those disruptive students to fix their behavior."

"And the junior high E Class?"

"There's an old classroom in the back of the main building that they can have. It's right by the a fire exit, so they will have little interaction with the standard students."

"There's nothing I don't know about going on with this whole scenario?"

"Of course not."

He's lying. But I know I'll never get the real answer out of him until I figure it out myself. I leave his home office to continue my own preparations for the school year.

I won't have to deal with Akabane this year at least. I'm sure he'll be thrown right back where he belongs. We've been at a stressing tie ever since he entered the main building, his grades worked him up to A Class. But he never dropped his delinquent nature.

I open up a civics text book. Starting with my least favorite subject should encourage me to absorb all the information as quickly as possible to then move on to a more favored subject.

The new school year is a few days away. And I would rather die than be unprepared for it. My last year of high school before college, and I refuse to come out anywhere lower than the top.

Off to the side, my phone lights up with a message from Ren. I ignore it, it's pointless to distract myself with anything. It wastes time.

 **Hours Later**

I've studied through most of the year's Civics textbook, and allowing myself a small break, I finally check the message I received from Ren.

"Three of my cousins and their one friend are coming into Kunugigaoka as transfer students this year." His text reads.

I respond back. "Years?" Ren only has a few cousins from what I know, and most of them are younger. I only remember one mention of a cousin our age.

"All four of them will be in our year. A Class."

"I thought you only have one cousin that's our age."

"Two of my twelve year old cousins took the transfer exam for our year and passed. They've been considered special prodigy cases."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"They might be trouble."

I don't respond to his final message. What trouble would four transfer students be able to cause? Ren can tend to over think situations sometimes, I'm sure they can't be any more troublesome than the students the principle was telling me about earlier.

I return to studying. If I keep going at this same pace, I'll have almost everything covered by the first day.

 **First Day of School**

Everyone in homeroom is talking. Word must have gotten out about the transfer students because many people (other than the usual admirers) crowd around Ren and ask him questions.

People crowd around me too, and ask the usual stuff. If I know anything about the curriculum for this year, any new school policies. Then there are simpler questions about my personal life. What I think I'll be doing later, over the weekend, the questions I don't care about.

The bell rings, everyone takes their seats and the teacher walks in with the four transfer students.

"Goodmorning class." The teacher says with little expression. "This year, four students have transferred into the school. Please welcome them accordingly." He turns to them. "Introduce yourselves please."

The tallest of the group speaks up first. "Hello, I am J Tsutae." She bows. "I specialize in Japanese and foreign languages. Thank you for accepting us into your school."

Tsutae is very pale, with freckles dotting her nose and under her eyes. As I already mentioned, she's tall, but fairly skinny. She wears a standard uniform, other than her socks which are over-the-knee and white, contrasting the knee-high black uniform socks. Her cherry red hair falls to her mid back, choppy bangs cover her forehead and stop at her eyebrows. Her eyes seem a bit off, they're a bright red, but the left one casts off a small glow. Other than that, and her slight dress code violation, she seems normal.

Next a girl a few inches shorter than Tsutae introduces herself. "Hello, I'm F Guerra. I specialize in mathematics and engineering sciences. I would prefer to go by F rather than my family name. It is nice to meet you." She bows as well. Her surname sounds Italian.

Her skin seems to be a bit tanner than Tsutae's, but not by much. She's a bit shorter, and has a very curvy figure. She wears an entirely standard uniform. Her very curly lilac hair seems to branch out in different directions as it falls down to her waist. She reaches up to push her square-framed glasses up on her face, and I realize that her right hand is a robotic prosthetic. With purple colored spheres being placed where her joints would be, and the rest consisting of material that matches her skin color. Other than that she seems fairly normal too.

But then, things aren't as normal. The next to introduce themselves is very short. It must be one of the two younger 'prodigy' cousins Ren mentioned.

The boy introduces himself, "Hello, I am Miles Tsutae. I specialize in all sciences. I thank the school greatly for allowing my sister and I to skip ahead grades to attend the level we are capable of."

Miles wears a completely standard uniform too. His messy white hair falls over his eyes, probably from being pushed down by the black knit hat he wears. He is very small, even for a twelve year old. He has pale skin and freckles to match J's.

I guess if they're siblings then we have to call them by their given name.

The last one introduces themselves. "I'm Molly Tsutae! I specialize in social studies and English. And I'm so happy that Miles and I are allowed to attend here! Thank you very much!"

Molly also has pale skin and freckles, and wears a completely standard uniform. Her small frame seems to be the feminine reflect of her (I'm assuming twin) brother. But her hair is black, and other than long side parted bangs that cover her eyes, her hair is tied up in a high ponytail with a white bow. Her cheery introduction makes her feel childish compared to the other three.

As they take their seats I go over everything that seems strange about them in my head, since Ren seems to think that they could be trouble. Though they seemed fairly normal.

J and F are obviously not their actual given names, but the teacher did write them that way on the board. Meaning that is what they're officially written down as on the attendance sheet. J, Molly, and Miles must be Ren's cousins, since they have a Japanese surname. J's left eye casts a glow, F's right hand is robotic, and neither Miles or Molly show their eyes. They seem pretty normal even through that. I wonder why Ren classifies them as trouble.

Fairly soon after the transfer student's introductions, class starts. The teacher starts going over the syllabus for this year's math class.

 **Meanwhile, in the Assassination Classroom**

 **Nagisa Shiota's POV**

We all look at the front of the classroom, completely shocked.

He's back. He looks just the same. But he's back.

We all got the call a few days ago that we would be transferred back to Kunigiaoka. And after that call, we all got a call from Karasuma-sensei that we would be on another assassination mission.

We didn't know it would be him again.

"Korosensei, how are you alive?" I ask, surprised that I can even get words out of my mouth.

"Ah, this story is going to intertwine some genres that weren't intended for our original run. Let's just say a friend helped me out so I can see all my lovely students again." Korosensei tells me.

"Why do we have to assassinate you this time? There's still no chance of you exploding right?" Kayano questions from beside me. Other than the very tips of her hair, her natural black color is back. She still wears it in the same cat-ear style.

"Well there isn't, but it turns out that the government really just does not want me around. Quite a bummer really, I would be overjoyed to get to stay longer. Even so, this classroom revolves around assassination, and it wouldn't feel right. Don't you all think the same?"

Most of us nod our heads. It's a pretty shocking thing still, being brought back here and told we're to do the same thing.

"Let's start role call. I hope everyone remembers how to fire their guns and throw their knives. I'll give a bit of extra credit to anyone that manages to hit me." Korosensei laughs at the end of his sentence, his green stripes appearing on his face.

"Karma?"

There's a shot fired in response.

"Excellent, but a few millimeters off from the tentacle I think you were trying to hit. Not that it matters much anyways, I still dodged it. Isogai?"

Isogai is closer, and decided to throw his knife rather than attempt making a shot. Korosensei catches it with a sheet of paper.

"Put a bit more force into it! I think if you..."

And it goes on like that. With everyone making a shot at Korosensei and him giving advice on how to make it better.

No one ends up hitting him this time, not even the newly reinstalled and immensely upgraded Ritsu.

"Those two years definitely took their toll, hopefully Karasuma can shape you all back up." Korosensei concludes.

The class still seems shocked, but we're able to do a bit more than just stare at Korosensei now.

It feels so great to be back. A bit strange, but this class wouldn't be right if it didn't feel that way.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

 **A/N Woohoo! I knocked this all out in one night! It's also 2 am!**

 **I mentioned OC submissions in the A/N above. So here's the form for that**

 **Name: (surname, given name)**

 **Gender: (please give a biological gender here)**

 **Identifies as: (don't go crazy with this)**

 **Class: (A, B, C, or D)**

 **Physical appearance:**

 **Uniform: (any alterations they may have made to the standard uniform)**

 **Personality: (This is the most important part!)**

 **Skills:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **History:**

 **Anything else I should know?**

 **I will only accept submissions by PM.**

 **I would again like to thank LetsWriteDis for letting me adapt her story and characters. I hope she likes this version of it as much as I liked her original concepts!**

 **Review, favorite, and follow please! It means so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N It's been a minute hasn't it? Geez I am sorry for the absence but the past year has been quite nice to me. I just kept getting caught up in moments... not to mention I forgot the password for this account. Hehe, whoops.** **(-_-;)**

 **I have some things to address at the bottom author's note that have to do with the complications that come from my unexplained fan fiction vacation, so please be sure to read it!**

 _Being sung_

Spoken in English

 _Sung in English_

 _ **Flashback/Dream**_

 **With all that said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, please enjoy the story!**

 **0000000000000000000000000**

 **Gakushu Asano's POV**

Two weeks of the school year had gone by, though I overhear some students complaining about how it felt like nine months I can't see how they would think that. It's been a completely normal two weeks, average in every sense of the beginning of a new school year. We received our syllabus for each class, and then went straight into the new year. The curriculum, while still above average, is pretty standard. Everything at Kunugigaoka is how it should be, even with the addition of the high school E Class, even with the new transfer students, nothing has gone wrong. I'll make sure it stays that way.

"Good morning Gakushu-kun!"

I looked towards the door to find J, being the second to enter the class as usual. Ren made it out to seem like we would never see Miles and Molly apart from her, but while J spent every homeroom in class, the twins would be at the library studying.

All of Ren's claims about his cousins and F being trouble haven't been proven. J, F, Miles, and Molly behave like model students. The only strange thing about them is what I noted about their appearances earlier, and the twins' young age. They're always on time and all of them have top grades in what they claimed to specialize in.

J sat down at her desk, one row behind and to the left of mine. She usually tries to make small talk with me, and like I do with all other students I respond and act normally even though I don't particularly care about the discussion. She, along with the three other transfer students, address me by my given name, I asked about that once, they said it made distinguishing between talking about me and the principal easier.

Today's no different than any other, she starts to discuss the trouble she had with the math homework, saying she should probably go to a cram school or even get a tutor. When she shows me her paper and starts to explain how she can't quite get the hang of complex quadratic functions, I explain them to her and tell her which problems she has wrong. It's not like I have much better to do in the time before others students start to arrive into the classroom.

"Oh and one more thing, what is the E Class? I saw some junior high students laughing about it. I thought each grade was separated into four classes?" J asks, sliding her math book back into her bag.

Since they are transfer students I guess they would have no knowledge on the E Class system. But since there have been no problems concerning the E Class yet, we never brought it up to them.

I give J a brief explanation. How the E Class is supposed to be for the failures of the school. Only the lowest end up there and are disclosed from the rest of the school. "I'm sure they'll explain in more detail at the assembly tomorrow." I tell her. The first assembly of the school year is meant to reinforce and tell any updates to school regulations and policies. Something like the addition of the high school E Class would be notified there. As the student council president, I'm the one that speaks so I should know.

"Oh that makes sense. it is efficient to separate the good from the bad, though I feel bad for E Class teachers. They must have to suffer through each day." J says.

Other students start to enter the classroom, including F who starts a conversation with J in English. They tend to do that, I guess it's a bit easier for F to understand. But before I can figure out what they're talking about, the other virtuosos and various students start to crowd around and talk to me.

Another standard day goes by. Nothing important to note. It seems like everything about this year will go as it should, but I won't let my guard down. The way the principle spoke yesterday, I feel as though problems will arise.

 **The Next Day**

Everything about homeroom was normal. J talked about how excited she was to experience her first assembly at Kunugigaoka until other students had shown up to pull us both into separate conversations.

The conversation that I ended up being dragged into was normal... But not exactly appealing.

"The transfer students are at the top of the class! You four will be lucky if you get to keep your Virtuoso titles." Someone says, joking to Ren, Seo, Araki, and Komaya. "Though I doubt you have anything to worry about Asano."

"W-what?! No way!" Komaya exclaims. "We're still at the top of our subjects."

"I wouldn't be too confident. Miles and Molly are prodigies. J finishes her Japanese and English work before everyone else but still manages near perfect scores. All of them spent over four years in an English speaking country. And don't think I'm so safe, I'm sure F could tie me on a math test." I explain, acting the part of a kind yet competitive classmate. "But if all five of us work hard I'm sure we can remain in our positions."

Before anyone has a chance to respond the homeroom bell rings and roll starts being called. Leading into science class, and then English, both going without no problems. During third period math, everyone seems to focus a little less on class due to lunch being next and the assembly after, but that's expected. The first assembly of the school year combines all grades, both junior and high school, because the material covered is essentially the same, with most of it presented by the high school council president. I'm prepared, and although I'm still keeping my guard up, it feels like everything should go fine.

Math passes, and everyone piles out of the classroom towards the cafeteria for our slightly shortened lunch period.

I don't talk much during lunch unless I'm asked something directly, I usually just let the other four discuss whatever it is they want to discuss that day. Today, that's the true security of their top positions, most likely prompted by the student that mentioned it in homeroom.

"My cousins and F's grades could easily surpass ours if they wanted that. I still don't trust them." Ren again voices distrust in the transfer students, as he has been since the beginning of the year.

"What makes you so weary of them? They're practically perfect students!" Seo says.

Ren doesn't respond, though everyone looks at him, expecting him to at least say something. This happens pretty often, he is quit quiet. But his cousins and F are something he seems determined not to talk about.

Araki eventually moves the topic somewhere else. I pretend to look over my notes for the assembly even though I have them memorized, any excuse to tune out the party they're talking about having.

The bell rings again, calling all students to the gym for the assembly. I start to walk ahead of everyone else. Eventually I'm in the hallway leading to the stage, which is completely empty. But then I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I turn around, and I'm greeted to J's warm smile. It caught me off guard, I thought I was alone in the hallway and she managed to sneak up on me. But I manage to pull off not looking phased. J's smile is something that seems a little off-putting in the way that it immediately makes things seem calmer, like everything happening is completely fine even if it isn't. I only know a few people that can pull off something like that, none of them but J seem to have the personality to fit it. It leads me to believe that she maybe didn't form the smile as a skill, such as the principal did, but rather hers seems to be genuine.

"Gakushu, I know this might confuse you in the moment but," J's voice is casual, it feels so in place even though this is not where she's supposed to be. "I'm sorry."

I begin to form a question, asking what she's apologizing for, but she starts to quickly walk away, towards the main gym entrance where all of the students are. She stops and turns back to face me, calling "Good luck!" down the hallway, still smiling, then she turns the corner and disappears.

The whole exchange catches me off guard. I enter the door that leads up to backstage. My brain immediately shuts down the thoughts about what just happened, instead switching to focusing on the task at hand.

I step out, the assembly has started. I'm able to see every student in the room. Tucked in the back corner is the high school E Class, and even from far away I can spot the bright hair colors of Akabane and Shiota. Meaning what the principal said is true, it's the same class.

I don't really care about anyone in B, C, or D Class, they're all just average people to me. No one to be concerned about. The same goes for mostly everyone in A Class. I spot the Virtuosos towards the front of the A Class lineup, and in front of them Miles and Molly seem to be attentively listening. However, I cannot see J or F anywhere. I choose not to be concerned with it.

After opening the assembly, I begin to discuss new regulations and school policies. Than reviewing old policies.

To transition to the topic of the new class edition is simple.

"While junior classes are already aware of what will happen if they break any school regulations or policies, many of the high schoolers do not know that they are returning to work on a similar system. As of this year, there will be a third year high school E Class. This is where we send any students that are not up to qualifications, delinquents that break school policy, and anyone that proves to be a general nuisance to the order and efficiency of Kunugigaoka Academy."

A bit of whispering comes up when that is announced.

But the sound of someone talking through a microphone silences them. The only problem is that the voice isn't mine.

"Ahaha, hello! I truly am sorry to disrupt Gakushu, but the school assembly is the easiest and most direct way to speak to every student at once."

I, and the rest of the room, are totally caught off guard.

But I know who the voice matches, and J walks right out onto stage, stepping in front of me and the podium. I glance back to where she came from, where F, Miles, and Molly are now at the technician's board. I don't know where he broadcasting team went, but F now seems to have complete control over audio.

Because when I speak, the microphone at the podium doesn't work, and my objection to the scene is drowned out by J's calm voice talking to the crowd.

"Does everyone here really agree with this? With an E Class?" J asks. She pauses, almost as if expecting the crowd to answer, but then she moves on. "To me, the idea is repulsive. Disgusting. How could you treat your peers like that? As soon as they slip up once, instead of a second chance, instead of receiving any help they may need, you just throw them to somewhere they cannot bother you? Where you can look down on them just to feel better about yourself? To feel stronger?"

She pauses for a bit longer this time.

The words she says next brings the growing whispers to a dead silence.

"That is the weakest form of 'strength' you could give yourself."

Another, shorter pause, and she's begins talking again. "Well, you call what you receive 'strength' anyways. I do not. Belittling others, using them at expense because you feel it benefits you. That is not strength. That is a weakness in itself, disguising itself in your minds as 'strength'. But that is not what real strength is. Real strength is being able to help your peers, real strength is working towards your goal without needing to look at someone else and say 'at least I'm above them'. Real strength is being able to build yourself up from the lowest of low, and then not become arrogant once you reach the top."

Another pause. There's no way this is her first speech, everything she does, while maybe it's not effective on the Kunugigaoka Student Body, if she just had a crowd of normal people, they would probably listen to anything she had to say. Her voice is calm yet assertive, clear, and concise. Her point and her message are open. Her pauses are placed effectively. Though I don't think her meaning is reaching anyone (because it's a lost cause), no one is trying to stop her.

"Class A is supposedly the highest of highs here, any student would consider it a heaven where powerful beings reside to move and guide anyone lower than them. Your top students are presented as a role model to all those under them. But I disagree with that. Class A is not the strongest, it does not hold anything heavenly."

A small pause, again chatter has started.

"No, Class A is not the strongest. That title belongs to Class E."

It's silent again.

"They are ridiculed, they are tossed aside and looked down upon by everybody. They are considered the dirt underneath of the shoes of main course students. But they keep pushing forward. You can't see it, no you can't see it when they walk by, with their heads hung low, but when you look into the depths of their eyes you see spirit. You see a drive to keep moving forward, to keep pushing through all of the shit thrown at them. Now, everything I want to say, every comment to this horrible, terrifying system I have, I cannot say them now. However, I leave a question."

She pauses and this time I can hear her breathing coming through the microphone slightly.

"You may not like me, you certainly will not like where I am going. But do you like yourselves? Do you like where you are? Where do you want to be? Who do you want to be? Think over that. Think over everything. What is it that you truly want?"

J bows, and then, breaking away from the serious tone she had been using to present her argument. Even though I'm still frozen behind the podium and can't see her face, from the sudden calm aura the spreads from her, I can tell she's smiling.

In a joking manner, she closes, "We now return you to your regularly scheduled programming."

 **0000000000000000000000000**

 **A/N I think I might love how this chapter turned out, but then again, I'm not entirely sure.**

 **To elaborate more on my absence, I am so so so so so so sososososososo sorry! Maybe I get caught up in life too easily, but I'll try my hardest to update on a regular basis!**

 **And about those problems that arise from me being gone so long, not only is my plan for the story a bit different from what it was a few months ago, but I need to figure out how things need to change to fit that plan.**

 **I still plan to have people send in** **OCs, though they will mainly be extras. In fact, if you've already sent an OC in please notify me that you would still like to see that character appear in the story. And if there's any changes you may want to make to them, let me know! I don't want to display a character you're not entirely happy with.**

 **There are probably more things I could say, if you're confused on anything please ask! I'm super glad to help.**

 **Review/Favorite/Follow! It's so nice to see support on my work!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm working on cover art for this story but I'm trying to balance it with finally getting a profile pic for this account and I'm kinda procrastinating because I don't wanna mess up the coloring.**

 **I still need OCs for extra characters, in the last chapter I could've easily introduced one but I don't have any at the moment. If you've already sent one in could you please PM me and notify me that I still have permission to incorporate them in.**

 _Sung._

English.

 _ **Flashback/Dream**_

 **With all that said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, enjoy the story!**

0000000000000000000000000

 **Nagisa's POV**

The girl that hijacked the assembly looks towards Asano, and for the first time he looks like he has absolutely no clue how to react.

"Nagisa do you have any clue who that girl is?" Kayano whispers beside me. "Did she go to junior high here?"

"I don't think so. I've never seen her before." I reply.

Karma, from behind us comments, "She wasn't here last year, she must be new."

The girl has managed to bring all of Kunugigaoka to a halt, no one's fighting her, even the teachers in the room stand shocked. Something like just interjecting in the middle of an assembly is unheard of, especially with an argument that goes against the school's entire philosophy. I look to our teachers, Karasuma and Bitch-sensei don't seem as shocked as those standing by them, but I can tell they both are more alert than they would normally be at an assembly. Even Korosensei in his disguise stands completely still.

The silence that the girl created has slowly been broken as everyone begins to try to figure out what happened.

After a period of time, the bell that would've normally signaled the end of the assembly goes off. After a moment, students begin to leave the gym to go to their normal classes. The assassination classroom eventually leaves to walk back up the mountain.

"Well it looks like we'll have a new classmate tomorrow." Isogai says during the walk back to our classroom.

"Unless she just gets expelled right away." Maehara comments. "I hope that girl isn't expecting to find a way out of trouble."

When we all arrive at the classroom, Korosensei immediately springs into action.

"Well let's take this odd occurrence and learn it into a learning opportunity. Someone name one effective principle of speech that was utilized." Korosensei prompts us. "C'mon I know I taught you guys this a few years ago."

"She had effective pauses." Kanzaki notes when called on. "Every time she wanted a sentence to really hit the audience she separated it from the rest of her points."

"Her voice was clear." Okano says next. "And her message was apparent from the beginning."

Everyone's used to sudden questions coming out of strange events like this. Korosensei can turn anything into a lesson, and we were all able to fall right back into step of his teaching style once he came back. Which still hasn't been fully explained to us. He got a second chance is what he told us.

"Okay, now what was something she could've added to improve the quality of her speech?" Korosensei asks.

"She didn't have a counter-argument." Takebayashi answers. "But I'm not entirely sure if the speech she gave required one."

"While it could've possibly helped get her point across to some of the main course students, you're right a speech that is made solely to express a point and not entire argue it doesn't always need one." Korosensei goes on to explain. "Now while I would love to have a full analysis of the events that just occurred there is still that pesky curriculum. I believe I mentioned a quiz during lunch."

There's a collective groan from the class.

 **Meanwhile**

 **J's POV**

I wasn't expecting to not shock people, but I wasn't expecting dead silence either. I thought someone would try to fight back and tell me I was wrong, which I was planned for.

The one person that I had no effect on is the Principal. Standing in front of his desk with F, Miles, and Molly, he looks over the four of us, evaluating us.

"I'm sure you all already know your punishment. It's a shame, everyone here had high hopes for you four." Principal Asano tells us. "While the correct course of action would be to suspend you first and then have you return to the E Class, I can already tell that the student body and faculty are expecting to see you guys walking up the mountain tomorrow."

We all just nod in response. There's not much to say and we don't want to go over the line that would get us expelled.

It's our mission to get into Class E after all. I just thought breaking the principal's stuff was too overdone and that we should let the school know how easy it really is to infiltrate their events. They shouldn't have the broadcasting club leave the audio controls, anyone that knows how to work the equipment can just walk in and take over.

The principal doesn't have anything else to say either, and we get sent home for the remainder of the day.

"That seemed too easy. He obviously knows we want to be in Class E." Miles starts conversation on the walk home.

"He thinks sending us there will make us realize that what I said was totally wrong. He wants to try an break our spirit about the cause." I explain. "And he thinks we'll be too caught up in the assassination, since he has no clue we already know about it. The stupidest thing they did with Irina was let him know that she was an assassin."

"Yeah but that's because the government is involved with the assassination too, not just the facility. Ren's completely sure that no one's caught on to the main campus mission yet." Molly reminds me.

"Probably because he and his team were stuck in the data collection stage for all of junior high. Is it possible that they're too thorough with their investigations?" F questions, she laughs at the end of her question. "I can't believe he's friends with the principal's kid."

"Ren's probably just as confused about Gakushu as us. The kid's totally against his father but agrees with all the same policies." I say. My cousin always complains to me about it, he can't figure it out to save his life.

"I think we need to find a way to involve Gakushu." Miles suggests.

"Yeah!" Molly agrees. "If we can get him on our side than the rest of the student body will be easier to convince!"

"But how do we just change someone's entire world view?" F asks. "If it were a normal person than it would be easy with your speech skills J, but I don't think you really broke through to that many people today."

"I broke through to the junior high Class E. Which is important since they got moved to that empty classroom in the back of the school. They're easy to target so you have to give them the motivation to fight back." I mini-rant about the importance of keeping the spirit of those younger kids up. "But we should focus on our main mission until Ren gives us a good time to help him out."

F switches the topic accordingly, "Irina said that the class was told there would be no hired assassins this year. How do you think they'll react to us?"

"She said they're usually hostile at first but end up being fine as long as you're not against them. But that might just be because of how Irina is, she had no clue how to talk to kids when she first met them. Then the only other examples she could give were Ritsu and that one kid with the tentacles. But in both of those cases the arriving party was the hostile one." Miles answers. "Any other assassins they ran into along the way greatly underestimated the target and ended up leaving a bad impression."

"You can never trust adults to do these types of things, they always think they're above everything." Molly pouts. "We're sure to do a better job!"

We come up to a fence that says 'No Entry'. F pulls her keys out of her bag and unlocks the padlock keeping the gate shut. Once we're through the fence and have the gate locked again, we walk up to the small building in the almost empty lot. It's no bigger than two meters squared, a concrete shack that looks like it would have no purpose being a restricted area. There's no doorknob, in it's place is a keypad to type an access code.

Out of nowhere Miles says, "Guys did we go grocery shopping yesterday?"

"I don't think so." I reply.

"We didn't, I spent the time editing some videos, Molly was reporting to HQ, J was... J what were you doing?" F turns to me at the end of her sentence. I look the other way and whistle.

"Forgetting to get groceries..." I eventually answer.

F sighs. "You have to go get something, we're out of stuff for dinner."

"Can I at least put my school stuff down an grab my bike or skateboard or something?" I ask.

"Whatever." F punctuates her annoyance with an eye roll.

She turns to enter the access code into the door on the concrete building. After the door swings open and the four of us step inside the small box, it begins to make it's decent downwards. Any minors on a Kunugiaoka mission stay on one layer of our facility's underground bunker. Our access code determining which level you get sent to initially and then the elevator works as normal from the inside to be able to access other layers if needed. The place is everything proof, and currently has eight agents residing inside. F, Miles, Molly, and I stay on the lowest layer while Ren and his team occupy the one two above us. Leaving four other layers empty for any other reinforcements they may need to send.

And people think the train system is the only thing underground.

"School's letting out in about an hour onee-san, so you might wanna hurry up so you don't run into anyone that would want to beat you up." Miles tells me as the elevator door opens to our underground apartment.

I throw my school bag across the room onto our couch. Grabbing my skateboard from the main room closest and my casual backpack from by the entrance, I walk back into the still open elevator before Molly's even stepped all the way out.

"Bye!" The following word changed depending on who's calling it. F always calls me by "J." with no suffix. Miles alternates between "onee-san" and "onee-sama" depending on the situation. Molly opts for the cuter sounding "nee-chan".

Once I'm back at surface level and out of the fenced in lot, I use my skateboard on the uncrowded sidewalk. Normally for grocery shopping I travel by bike, but I'm only getting what we need for the next three days, so I should only have two bags to get back. One can fit in my backpack, the other i should be able to carry while still balancing.

It's a twenty minute trip to the store, so by the time I finish shopping... Miles is right, I'll probably run into someone from Kunugigaoka. There's probably not anyone in the school that could beat me up, since I've been trained in hand to hand combat since I was three. But it might not be best to display that ability in my current standing with any Kunugigaoka students. I don't want to be overpowered to any main course students, and I don't want to be rude to anyone from either Class E.

Maybe I should just take a longer route that not many people would be on... But then F would yell at me for not being back quick enough for her to actually make dinner.

In all my thinking about how I should get myself from home to the grocery store, I end up at the grocery store before coming to a decision.

Three nights worth of dinner food and two days worth of lunches for four people. I eat considerably less than the others, so my estimate of two bags should be right.

I put my skateboard in my backpack as I enter the store. Even assassins do things as normal as grocery shopping.

It takes me another twenty minutes to figure out what we're eating for the next few days and then check out. Prime time for students to be walking home... Great.

00000000000000000000

 **A/N I wanted to introduce these characters in a casual yet mysterious manner, I'm not sure how good of a job I did at that. I know the conversation they had may not make a ton of sense now, but eventually it will, soooooo... You should stick with this story.**

 **If you noticed, I have a pretty good OC prompt hidden in this chapter. Because I really need OCs to use as extra characters. Please don't leave me saying "Miscellaneous A/B/C/D Student" for the entire story! (・へ・)**

 **I kinda flip between using honorifics and not using them, I'm sorry if it's confusing but I'm not super familiar with Japanese honorifics... If you notice one is missing where it should be please pretend that it's there. I'll try to get better with it!**

 **Review/Favorite/Follow! I'd love to see some feedback on these newer chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'VE UPDATED THE OC FORM AND HAVE ADDED GUIDELINES! PLEASE REFER TO THE CLOSING AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR THEM!**

 **I really need OCs guys... (, . ,)**

 _sung_

English

 _ **flashback and/or dream**_

 **With all that said I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, enjoy the story!**

0000000000000000000000000

 **J's POV**

I finish paying for the groceries and start to walk out of the store. Once I'm on the sidewalk I take my skateboard out of my backpack and replace it with the easier bag of groceries.

Even when carrying the second grocery bag in my one hand, I have enough balance to be able to build up speed on my skateboard. If I can manage to get home without seeing another Kunugigaoka uniform it'll be the third miracle to happen in my life.

If only I could run in public, I would be home in under a minute. While skateboarding still brings attention to me, it's faster than walking and not quite as annoying as biking. I stay towards the edge of the sidewalk and when possible, I use the side of the road. I can direct myself around people when necessary, but they tend to move out of the way first. This gives off a rude aura doesn't it? I should've taken my bike...

I'm about halfway home when somebody grabs me by the waist, picking me up off of my board and walking back into an alleyway.

"So she's a punk in and out of class? Riding around on a skateboard."

Shit. I'm thrown on the ground, my skateboard follows, hitting me in the chest. I look up to my attackers. Two muscular looking boys, probably either on the soccer or baseball teams... Both wearing Kunugigaoka uniforms. I already know they're not from Class A, unless they're in a lower grade.

If the circumstances were different I could take them both down easily. But I need to keep a certain image to the student body. Unless these two are in Class E, which I doubt.

"It's a shame, apparently she's super smart." The second one comments. "And fairly pretty too. Sucks that she'll be eaten alive once school starts tomorrow."

I get a kick to the stomach. Aren't these kids supposed to be against delinquency? Another kick, I've experienced worse, but I pretend to cough. Another kick and I purposefully bite the inside of my cheek. If I can make it look like I'm coughing up blood already they might get satisfied and move on.

Nope, even after spitting the red substance out of my mouth in a fake coughing fit, the two continue to kick me. They move on from just kicking my stomach to kicking my chest and face too. I instinctively raise my arms to cover my face before a foot makes contact with it.

"Hey? What kinda thing are you getting out of beating up a girl like that?" A third voice stops the two that have been insulting me for the past few minutes.

In only a moment or two, I stopped getting kicked. I move my arms from my face to see two new Kunugigaoka uniforms. A tall boy with bright red hair and a blue haired... girl? Boy? Um... I should wait until I get a name for that one.

While the red head continues to kick at the two who were attacking me, the shorter one offers me a hand. I take it and expect to still need to use my one strength to stand up, but this kid is hiding a lot of strength somewhere in their small frame.

"Oh, you're that girl from the assembly." The blue haired kid realizes. Even their voice is androgynous!

"Yep, thanks for getting me out of that situation." I say. "You guys are life savers! Could I get your names?"

"I'm Nagisa Shiota, and uh..." The blue haired kid glances to their friend. "Karma you don't have to keep kicking them once they're unconscious!"

Even a unisex name, maybe this kid doesn't identify as anything? And I'm really not one to talk here but, Karma's a weird name.

Karma stops once Nagisa makes his comment. He turns to join the conversation. "So were you expelled or will we have a new classmate tomorrow?"

So they are Class E. I guess now isn't the time to reveal everything to them, but it at least takes a bit of anxiety off me to know that I'm not dealing with more main course students.

"The principle knew public opinion was to send me and everyone else involved to Class E. Doesn't bother me much, I'm more interested in your class anyways." I answer.

"Everyone else involved? It wasn't just you?" Nagisa asks, surprised.

"No way I could pull that off by myself, if Gakushu-kun microphone wasn't cut off than it would've been a lot harder to pull that off. I had my siblings and our friend help me out." I explain. I don't wanna give too much information. That mission is classified to all of the student body. "I just go by J by the way. J Tsutae."

"What made you pull that stunt anyways? You had to of known in was basically a suicide." Karma says.

"Well, I like standing up for the things I believe in. The way Kunugigaoka works promotes some pretty weird habits." I smile. I do genuinely want to change Kunugigaoka, so I took up the mission as soon as it was offered to us. "I'm not really the type to just watch something happen. I always wanna be fighting on the forefront."

"You'll definitely like our class then!" Nagisa gives a smile similar to mine. The aura this kid gives off is all over the place. He could easily be a great assassin, I wonder if the rest of his class knows that. "We should probably go, we told some of our classmates we would meet them at a cafe."

"Wait, do you wanna come with us? Everyone's been debating whether you were expelled or not." Karma tells me.

"Oh um... No thanks, I really need to get home. My friend needs the groceries I have to be able to make dinner." I quickly deny the offer. "I'd also appreciate if you don't mention this to any of them... My group really wanted to explain everything once we arrived tomorrow."

They both nod and then leave. I sigh and pick up the grocery bag that fell on the ground, luckily not many of the contents left the bag, and it seemed to go unnoticed by anyone, leaving none of the contents destroyed. Hopefully nothing in the other bag was damaged too terribly when I was thrown on the ground. F will understand the situation but we do still need food for the week. I look over to the two, presumably, main course students, who are still unconscious. How do I change the views of people like that?

 **Nagisa's POV**

"That girl was kinda weird." I mention once Karma and I are a block away from where we just ran into the girl that hijacked the assembly. "Like she was hiding something."

At the assembly she seemed like a professional, but talking to her just now felt like talking to any other student. Certain things about her appearance seemed off too. Most notably her left eye, which seemed to have some sort of light behind it.

"I'm surprised she wasn't passed out when we found her, those guys had obviously been kicking her for a decent amount of time." Karma says. "She must have a super high pain tolerance."

"Do you think she might know about..." I don't finish the question, since we're in public and he knows what I'm talking about.

"Nah, I don't think so. She obviously just has some weird determination to change the system. She should've tried working from the background first instead of just coming straight forward like that." Karma dismisses my suspicions. "If she had infiltrated the Student Council and worked towards convincing them first than it would've been a lot easier."

We end up at the cafe Isogai's currently working at. Everyone treats this as a spot to meet when we can't be at school. Kayano, Nakamura, Sugino, and Kanzaki are meeting us to go over Korosensei's enhanced abilities and any new ones we may have picked up on.

It's not too much, be enough to make assassinating him even more challenging then it was before.

Once we're sitting down with everyone, we jump right into conversation about it. He's faster, his reflexes are even more superhuman than we could believe, partially resistant to the anti-sensei material from a few years ago, and some of his weaknesses from before have been entirely disproven. Okuda's been working on strengthening the anti-sensei material to see if that will help at all, even though she couldn't come today she told us earlier that when Korosensei let her test a prototype on him that it seemed to workout well.

"We'll just have to wait and see if that new girl has any abilities to use to our advantage. Maybe she could persuade him into a trap or something?" Kayano suggests. "She's obviously good with words."

Karma and I both don't say anything about meeting J already. It would be rude to show distrust to our new classmate when she's given us no reason not to trust her.

"But did anyone notice her one eye earlier? Even from how far away we were, I could tell that it was casting off some weird glow." Nakamura mentions.

"Yeah, it was a bit strange." Kanzaki adds. "Maybe it's a prosthetic. I've heard they've been working on new mechanic ones."

"But she would have to be some sort of high up government or military agent to have one, wouldn't she? I don't think Principal Asano would let anyone like that into the school." Sugino responds.

"I don't think he would let anyone so obviously against him in either." Nakamura says, rolling her eyes. "Even so, Bitch-sensei, Ritsu, and Itona were all let in without a second thought."

Eventually, the conversation is turned back to assassination, going over any new weaknesses we've noticed, and revising old ones. We leave the cafe, saying our goodbyes to Isogai who has to work until the latest shift ends, and then we all go our separate ways home.

Tomorrow will definitely be interesting.

0000000000000000000000000

 **A/N I wish this chapter were a bit longer, but I plan to make the next one super eventful and action packed!**

 **Anyways, as mentioned above, I'd like to update the OC forms and also give some** **guidelines.**

 **OC Submission Form:**  
 **Name: (surname, given name)**

 **Gender: (please give a biological gender here)**

 **Identifies as:**

 **Class: (A, B, C, or D)**

 **Grade: (Any year, even junior high)**

 **Feelings towards the E Class System:**

 **Physical appearance:**

 **Uniform: (standard uniform, if a female wears a male uniform, sweater uniform, etc.)**

 **Personality: (This is the most important part!)**

 **Skills: (Use this section for their favorite subject, if they're on any sports teams, and/or if they're in any clubs)**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Anything else I should know?**

 **OC Submission Guidelines:**

 **-OCs submitted to this story may not appear as often as main characters of the story, as much as I would like to give every character their own plot lines, there's just so many characters that are already in this universe to keep up with! I'm sorry if this inconveniences or discourages anyone.**  
 **-Everyone's going to hate this but please no Class E OCs, the E Class is super huge already, the other classes need students to make the school feel lifelike! (The exception to this rule is if you would like to make an OC for the junior high Class E)**  
 **-Not all students at Kunugigaoka hate the E Class system! In fact, most appreciate it! I can accept some that are opposed to it but the majority of the student body at Kunugigaoka abide by the Worker Ant Theory and believe it is beneficial**  
 **-If there is a change that I could make to your OC that I feel will make the story beneficial, I will ALWAYS ask before implementing it. However, sometimes if I can't make changes that I feel help the story, your OC could end up not receiving as much time as others**  
 **-I have some prompts for OCs hidden in certain chapters (check chapter 3) however I only need certain amounts of those prompted characters, while it's not first come first serve, sending a submission in as soon as possible will help me decide who gets what spot**

 **This is an updated version of the guidelines and submission form, if there's anything you'd like to ask please feel free.**

 **I really need some OCs here guys! Maybe give those two nameless main course bullies names and appearances?**

 **Review,** **favorite, and follow! It's super encouraging and may help me to keep writing after school starts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N My plan is to start writing on Friday nights and then upload Saturday mornings, which will become effective this weekend. Hopefully I don't get too caught up in school again! ^ ~ ^**

 _Sung_

English

 ** _Flashback/Dream_**

 **Facility Sign Language**

 **With all that said, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, enjoy the story!**

0000000000000000000000000

 **Nagisa's POV**

Even before I walk into homeroom I can hear everyone talking about the possibility of a new student. But when I enter the room, J and the three others she mentioned aren't there. Maybe they'll be introduced after attendance is taken.

I walk over to my desk to put my stuff down and talk to Kayano. She doesn't wear her hair up anymore, and has let the green dye grow out of it. It makes her look like a completely different person, but she said the same thing when she first saw me with short hair. But like me, she hasn't grown much taller since junior high.

As we talk about a plan to corner Korosensei in a place he wouldn't be able to fly or dig out of, I feel the familiar presence of Nakamura and Karma slide up behind us.

"So what are the two lovebirds discussing today?" Nakamura asks with a taunting smirk on her face.

"Planning a date I assume, they did leave together after we met at the cafe yesterday." Karma answers her.

Kayano and I both start to insist that we're not dating. They've been doing this for years now, but since we're all in the same school and classroom again, they've made it a goal to torment us like this at least once a week.

As Nakamura and Karma laugh at Kayano and I freaking out, Korosensei enters the room and asks everyone to take their seats.

"As you all may have guessed, we'll be having new students today!" Korosensei exclaims, just as excited as everyone else seemed to have a new classmate.

"Students?" Isogai asks, adding emphasis on the plural of the word.

"There are four new students joining our assassination classroom today. Karasuma and Irina have been talking to them in the other room, briefing them on the assassination I assume." Korosensei explains. "I know you were all only expecting one, so isn't this even more exciting?!"

"Well that answers the question about the extra desks." Sugino says.

I didn't even notice the two extra desks shoved into the very back of the room. One behind Itona's and another behind the empty desk next to him. But since we only had two other empty desks previously, we would need more. We'll run out of room if any other students have to join...

"Okay everyone! Let's go through attendance so we can meet the new students!" Korosensei exclaims. Out of all the class, he seems the most excited to have new students.

Roll starts, everyone takes a shot at him and then we finish with an ambush. But like every morning, we don't make a single hit. He's definitely faster than he used to be, it takes half the time it used to for his face to develop the green stripes we know to be his cocky emotion.

"Very good! You guys came a bit closer than you did yesterday. You're skills for assassination are coming back quicker than I expected... Nurufufu..." The green stripes fade with Korosensei's laugh. "Alright! Let's see if Karasuma will let us meet the new students yet!"

As soon as he's finished talking, a girl walks into the class. She doesn't look Japanese, she has white skin and wide round eyes behind square-framed glasses. Her lilac hair is super long, almost falling past the skirt of her uniform. Like Yada, she doesn't wear the blazer of her uniform, she has a figure similar to Yada's too.

"Nice to meet you Korosensei. I'm F." The tone she uses is neutral, but not entirely lacking of emotion.

She holds out a hand to him. Which is entirely robotic. With purple spheres acting as her joints.

Korosensei stares down at her hand, probably partially shocked at it being a prosthetic, and also checking it for any weapons. Karma's introduction has made him pretty wary of shaking hands with anyone.

Eventually, he does reach out and shake her hand. But it melts off.

Before he can even jump back, F has taken a gun out and starts shooting at him. Two more students run in and attack Korosensei at his sides with knives.

There's no way that the two who just ran into the classroom are high school students, they're even shorter than me. The one on Korosensei's right is a boy, and has white hair that, similarly to Chiba's, is pressed under a black knit hat covering his eyes. The one on Korosensei's left is a girl, with black hair pulled back into a ponytail with a large white ribbon, her bangs are so long that I can't quite see her eyes either. They're both very pale, with freckles dotting the area of their faces that I can actually see. Both wearing standard uniforms, though the arms of their blazers and the pants of the boy have been rolled up to fit them.

I was so caught up in watching the three attack Korosensei, that I didn't notice J slip into the classroom and lean against the chalkboard behind our teacher. It doesn't seem like he did either, because when she attempts to stab him in the back, he only barely jumps out of the way.

J looks a bit different from when Karma and I saw her yesterday. She was wearing a standard uniform but is now wearing one with a sweater like Nakamura's. I also notice that she's not wearing uniform socks, but white ones that go above her knee. Her dark red hair looks the same, and she has the same complexion as the two smaller kids. And everyone is right about her left eye, it casts off a noticeable glow. Her menacing expression is one that I would expect to see on Karma, but as soon as her attack misses it changes to be the casual one I met yesterday.

Once Korosensei is sure he's not being attacked anymore, his face lights up with a bright red circle.

"Great job! You must've had some information on me to know that I'm not good with close-combat group attacks." Korosensei exclaims. "But it would've been nice for you to introduce yourselves before attempting a kill."

"Sorry, we'll be more polite next time!" The small black haired girl exclaims cheerfully. She has the voice of a child, I'm not even sure if she's old enough to be in junior high.

The four new students, now all standing to the right of Korosensei, turn to face us.

"I'm F Guerra, I prefer to go by F rather than my surname. It's a pleasure to join your class." She still doesn't have much of a tone to her voice. All of us are pretty fixated on her right hand, which must be made out of anti-sensei material. After J nudges F's arm, she seems to realize and explains. "I lost my hand in a previous assassination, so they gave me a robotic prosthetic as to not hinder my abilities. When assigned here they upgraded it to be anti-sensei."

After that, the small boy introduces himself. "I'm Miles Tsutae. And my twin sister and I have been admitted into the school as special prodigy cases. We're glad we haven't been kicked out yet." He speaks bluntly, probably expecting to be expelled entirely due to his younger age.

Then the small girl then cheerfully says, "Our school records say we're twelve, but we just did that to better our chances. Miles and I are actually ten. I'm Molly, and it's so nice to meet you all!" Twelve I could maybe understand, but ten just seems absurd. But they must've passed the entrance exam, so maybe they're young geniuses.

J is the last to introduce herself. And as she talks she makes super-human fast stabs at Korosensei, who is right next to her. "I'm J Tsutae, I'm so happy to not be stuck inside the main building anymore, Class E is much more interesting. Especially since Korosensei is here. I hope we all get along well." Her casual tone makes everything feel calm despite her arm continuously moving to jab at our teacher.

"F said she lost her hand in a previous assassination, so you guys must be professionals right?" Karma asks from the back of the room. "I thought we were told we weren't getting any help this year."

"We were assigned here to Kunugigaoka on another mission to provide back-up for another team that's been working here... When Korosensei popped up again our higher ups decided we should help out." Miles explains. Despite being ten years old, he sounds like someone who's been familiar with assassination for years.

I guess young assassins do exists. Bitch-sensei mentioned making her first kill when she was only twelve.

Korosensei is oddly still, looking at the new students almost as if he's trying to figure something out about them. Suddenly he seems to realize it.

"I've seen you four somewhere..." He starts to say. For a split second J seems to tense up, but then appears normal again as Korosensei finishes his statement. "...you four are quite popular online aren't you? It's very smart to keep up a front like that to avoid suspicion!"

"Wait, what?" Some of us ask.

"Most assassins don't like to let the fact that they're assassins get out to the public. It makes finding jobs hard. So we manage a few online video channels and blogs to throw suspicion away from us." F says. "If everyone thinks we're just internet personas, than if ever caught as an assassin we have a second life with a huge source of evidence to show that we're just normal kids."

"Normal kids don't get into highschool when they're ten." Maehara comments.

"Or have robotic hands." Okano adds.

"Or glowing eyes." Someone else says.

"Or..."

"Okay, we're not normal. But it's still better for assassins like us to throw ourselves out there rather than keep a low profile." J cuts off the next strange thing we were about to bring up. "When people find kids that have little to no record of existence, they try to get the police involved. That hinders our work so it's easier to create as much of a record of ourselves as possible."

It does make sense, in a way. Almost the same as us being Class E, no one that isn't directly involved in the class expects nothing of us, so they would never guess us to be assassins either.

Suddenly, Korosensei starts panicking about what time it is and how we should've started class ten minutes ago. He tells the new students to take their seats and immediately starts today's English lesson.

Some of the class laughs as Korosensei flails around, trying to write multiple questions on the board at once.

I wonder if there will be any trouble in class because of the new assassins.

0000000000000000000000000

 **A/N Another chapter... Not sure how I feel about this one but I tried to answer some questions left in previous chapters as well as bring in new information that becomes important later... Let me know how I did!**

 **OCs... pls I beg you!**

 **Review/Favorite/Follow! I hope to update regularly!**


End file.
